Going No Where
by Chosen One Rise
Summary: Intro chapter: Ed was given an order from the military to inspect one of the outer villages. In doing so, he picks up a new admirer. Will she EVER go away! (OC)


yay I wrote an intro to a FMA fic, w00t.  
**_WARNING_**: there is an OC in this fic because it is a present for a friend of mine on deviantart. if you dont like OCs, then dont waste your time reading this fic. Are we clear? YAY, good.

this is the Intro chapter, the next one will come soon :)

Disclaimer: All Full Metal Alchemist characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu, and Sienna and her family belong to Houshi-Luver on deviantart (check out her page when you've got the time). Some towns and events are property of ME. YESSS... Oo;

* * *

"…._what do you want from me!_" an exhausted Edward Elric turned to the girl behind him.

"Nothing; I'm just following you, Ed!" she laughed.

"Well, you're really annoying!"

"Come on, brother, she isn't hurting anyone," his brother Alphonse chimed in.

"She's hurting my sanity!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"That you're _driving me insane_," he exclaimed.

"Poor Edward, you're probably just tired from all this walking. Maybe we should rest," she suggested.

"No, _you_ should _give_ it a rest! Hell, site there and we'll keep walking! Please!"

"Brother, calm down and leave Sienna alone," Alphonse sighed. Edward spun on his heel and continued walking. After about a minutes' silence, Sienna spoke.

"Isn't this such a pretty road? I think it's a pretty view, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, real pretty," Edward responded, not even looking around him. Sienna looked over her left shoulder, back at the top of the huge mountain range. She sighed quietly. Edward looked at her.

"If you're going to miss it so bad, just go back," he growled.

"Who said I was going to miss it?" she replied. He snarled and resumed his stare at the blue sky in front of him.

Sienna came from a small town which was tucked inside a valley surrounded by a mountain range called South Valley. Most of the town was her parents' land, who owned a mansion on the east side as well. The Elric brothers had been there on military order (well, Edward was).

Edward's attempts to make Sienna go away continued until the bottom of the mountain.

"You had it freakin' good there, Sienna!" he shouted.

"But I'll have so much more fun with you, Ed!" she laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder, "Look, I'll make you breakfast every morning! And you can teach me some alchemy!"

"I'm not teaching you ANYTHING!" he exclaimed, pulling away from her, "except maybe some manners! Jeez, stop _touching_ me!"

"Aw, please?" Sienna whimpered. She thought for a moment then smiled again. "Fine then, teach me some manners!" she barked, poking him in the ribs, obviously trying to be obnoxious this time.

Alphonse laughed behind them.

Night came quickly and the three had not yet reached the next town over.

"Damn, why don't I remember it being this hard to _get_ there?" Edward collapsed under a tree on the side of the road. Sienna walked a little further to the four way intersection to look at the other three roads leading to what seemed like absolutely no where.

"Because we took a horse and buggy, brother," Alphonse answered, standing over him.

"Of course! Why didn't we this time!" Edward scowled.

"Because _you_ were so concerned about getting away from Sienna, remember?" Edward's brother replied, his voice echoing accusingly inside the steel walls of the armor.

"Oh, sure, blame it on me!"

Alphonse sat next to Fullmetal and watched as Sienna returned.

"You know, I've never been away from South Valley. Which way goes to Central?" she asked, joining the brothers at the bottom of the tree.

"Why don't you go find out and then come back to us when you've found out? I'm sure it's down that right-hand road, but we need you to make sure for us, Sienna," Edward yawned, leaning back.

"Brother!"

Sienna ignored the reply and re-tied her brown hair behind her neck. She lay down on the grass and was soon asleep.

"Quick, let's go! We can make some distance in the next hour!" Edward jumped up.

"No, Ed! You heard her; she's never been away from home, she'd get lost!" Alphonse whispered.

"Exactly, let's just go…" Fullmetal whimpered.

"Brother, I'm sure you're tired – just give it a rest. The more you let her get to you, the more she's going to be annoying. Just get to sleep, alright?"

Alphonse's brother swayed for a minute, staring at his traitor-of-a-brother. "I can't believe you'd make me suffer like his, Al."

"I'm not…!"

But Alphonse was cut off by Edward just turning around and laying on the other side of the dirt road. Alphonse sighed and looked at both his companions and then leaned back and wandered in his own thoughts.

* * *

Intro DONE. BWAHAHAHA.  
As I said up there, I would appriciate it if you wouldn't flame because of the OC. I haven't posted much on lately and i thought this would be a nice addition to my fanfiction "gallery" (i'm so used to being on deviantart lol).  
Thanks for reading, please R+R! 


End file.
